


Kuting

by Guacamole143



Series: Hiraya Ships [1]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: I was innocent, Kasalan to ng mga tao sa Discord, Landi all the way, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Ito pala ang isa sa mga kuting ni Duran.
Relationships: Asterio/Reza
Series: Hiraya Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909675
Kudos: 2





	Kuting

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic sa isa sa mga crack ship ng mag tao sa discord. I was just there writing for my next fic tapos biglang may nag ganito. Ayan tuloy napasulat ako.

"Ah, Ikaw siguro ung isa sa mga kuting ni Duran." Sinabi ni Reza habang hinawakan niya ang muhka ni Asterio. "Hm... nakikita ko kung bakit ka niya itinatago sakin."

Linaslas ni Asterio si Reza gamit ang kanyang kris, ngunit napigilan siya agad bago pa niya masaktan ng lubos si Reza, hinampas siya sa pader at nakita ni Asterio kung gaano kadelikado ang kalaban ni Duran. Ngumingiti ito habang ang dugo sa kanyang muhka ay mabagal na tumutulo sa kanyang mukha. Nararamdaman ni Asterio ang init ng hininga ni Reza habang lumapit ito sa kanyang tenga.

"Marunong palang kumalmot ang kuting." Ngiti ni Reza.

“Di lang iyan kaya kong gawin.” Sinabi ni Asterio ng pabulong. Tinaas niya ang kanyang mga kamay at hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Reza. Nakita ni Asterio ang panandaliang gulat ni Reza sa kanyang mga mata.

‘Subukan mong pigilan to’ punyeta.’ Inisip ni Asterio bago niya gamitin ang kanyang mga binti para sipain si Reza palayo sa kanya.

Nang pasipa na siya, biglang may kamay na humawak ng mahigpit sa kanyang binti.

‘Puta..’

“Kala mo ba madaan ako sa ganyan lang?” Sinabi ni Reza habang hinigpitan niya ang paa ni Asterio na parang dinudurog niya ito. Kinuha niya ang kris na natapon sa kanyang gilid at tinaas nito sa muhka ni Asterio.

“Hindi ako mapapatumba sa simpleng kris na kagaya nito, kuting.” Linapit ni Reza ang kris at dahan-dahan na hiniwa nito ang leeg ni Asterio. Hindi sapat na magiiwan ito ng peklat, ngunit sapat na para dumaloy ang dugo. 

Lumapit si Reza muli kay Asterio at dinilaan at sinipsip nito ang dumadaloy na dugo sa kanyang leeg.

What the fuck. 

'hnngg..' Tinigil ni Asterio ang kanyang boses at hinabol niya ang kanyang paghinga. 

“Hmmm..” Ginamit ni Reza ang kanyang hinlalaki at pinunas niya ang dugo ni Asterio at pinahid ito sa kanyang mga labi. “Akin na tong kris mo, as a memorabilia nating dalawa.” 

“Malay mo, magkita pa tayong muli.” 

Bago pa makapalag si Asterio, tinamaan ni Reza ang kanyang leeg at naramadaman ni Asterio na magdilim ang kanyang mga paningin.

**“Sa muli nating pagkikita, kuting.”**


End file.
